<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一己之力 by Noufaro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923053">一己之力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noufaro/pseuds/Noufaro'>Noufaro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Byleth is a dying goddess, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noufaro/pseuds/Noufaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>贝雷丝是垂死之神。<br/>红花线走向，但菲力雷丝都与帝国无关，有部分青狮线要素，半架空，与游戏原设不完全相符。<br/>存在ooc</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一己之力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>贝雷丝是垂死之神。<br/>红花线走向，但菲力雷丝都与帝国无关，有部分青狮线要素，半架空，与游戏原设不完全相符。<br/>存在ooc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　法嘉斯王国和阿德剌斯忒亚帝国之间的战争已经到了最后关头。对于王国来说这即是背水一战，上到帝弥托利下到王国军最普通的士兵都很清楚，己方与帝国的实力悬殊得令人绝望。但帝弥托利和大司教蕾雅对于这一事实仿佛毫不担忧，他们决定在这一战之前回到加尔古·玛库，以一次对女神的赞颂和祭祀，祈求她的庇佑。</p><p>　　仪式在最后一丝日光即将被黑暗吞噬时进行。已经变成废墟的教堂里，只有仅剩的缺了一只手臂的女神雕像还宣告着这片狼藉之地曾经的用途。蕾雅在这残破的雕像旁为众人做最后一次祈福，同时也再次向人们宣告她以女神之名对于帝国的怒火和对于杀戮这些企图推翻赛罗司教会的叛徒的热忱。蕾雅在面目柔和的雕像下陈词激昂，菲力克斯更觉得她显得有些歇斯底里。在蕾雅身边低头祷告的帝弥托利看似平和，但菲力克斯也没有遗漏他紧握双手的轻微颤动。</p><p>　　王国军的两位核心人物表面上风平浪静，但他们都在疯狂的边缘徘徊。蕾雅嘴边的笑意比以往更深，但这在她狂妄的眼神下让人发怵；帝弥托利神情冷峻，可他浓重的黑眼圈让反常的沉默寡言更令人生畏。菲力克斯很清楚他们将会引着众人步入深渊，但谁又能苛责他们呢？他们是被帝国一天比一天凶猛的攻势给逼疯了。在帝国的打击下，赛罗司教会在芙朵拉的影响力已经越来越小，教堂接连被毁，大批教众被迫放弃信仰，菲力克斯怀疑现存的信徒就只有王国军队。作为大司教，蕾雅冲天的愤怒可以说是理所应当。至于帝弥托利，达斯卡悲剧之后他就以复仇为食，现在他更是成为了受仇恨驱使的傀儡。菲力克斯曾经试图打醒迷失的王子，结局不过是他和对方都伤得休养了几天。</p><p>　　既然无法劝阻那就只能跟随。倒不是说菲力克斯突然接受了骑士精神那一套，只是这条路是自己选的，他向来都对自己说过的话负责，与其说是忠君，不如说是忠于自己。</p><p>　　大司教煽动性的宣言已经结束，她又恢复以往慈爱的神色，双手交握在心口，闭上眼轻启朱唇，高声唱起颂歌。台下的士兵们本来因为即将到来的战斗根本毫无胜算而士气低落，但在蕾雅歌声的带动下，渐渐有人加入了吟颂的行列。这歌声起初像是溪流一般平缓安宁，到最后所有人都放声歌唱，整个教堂回荡着圣洁嘹亮的歌声。好像所有人都深信不疑，自己的歌声可以冲破云层传达到女神耳边，她一定会在战斗中为他们施展神迹。</p><p>　　菲力克斯不是虔诚的信徒，从来都不是。尽管他出生在这个与宗教密不可分的王国，但他仍然不能理解众人对宗教的热衷和对一个看不见摸不着的，不知是否真实存在的神没来由的敬爱。在他看来，女神不过是教会为了操纵人心而创造出来的虚拟偶像，他接受自己信徒的身份，也只是因为他对所谓的女神根本不在乎。</p><p>　　不过这些话他从未向别人提起过——菲力克斯谨慎地抬眼看看周围一片低下的脑袋，包括他最亲近的几个朋友在内，全都投入地动着嘴巴，只有他从一片音浪中探出头来，偶尔模糊地跟唱几句祷词。这个发现更让他感到一丝悲哀，他更想去枢机卿间讨论下一节究竟还有没有翻盘的可能，怎样才能有翻盘的可能，而不是在这里浪费时间，唱着些自欺欺人的安慰剂一般的颂歌。</p><p>　　正值深冬时节，众人歌唱时呼出的一团团白雾不断地升腾，继而飘散在空中，如同一个不祥之兆一遍遍在菲力克斯眼前闪现。他终于也低头闭上了眼睛。</p><p>　　仪式结束时，教堂外已是明月高悬。人人看起来都心满意足，落在人群之后的菲力克斯心思沉重地走出教堂大门。飞马节凛凛的北风吹得他打了个寒颤，也让他清醒了许多。他在门前站了一会儿，仰望从云中穿行而出的银月。</p><p>　　“这个冬天可真够难熬的。”亚修走到他身旁，一边向掌心呵气一边说，“不过今年的春天一定比以往更美。”</p><p>　　菲力克斯意外地看着主动向他搭话的青年：“你怎么知道？”</p><p>　　“啊，你没有听过这个传说吧。”亚修友善地笑着说，“传说中，在花冠节的最后一天，女神会把春色藏进眼里、编入秀发，为了让它免遭夏日的灼烧，秋风的枯干和冬雪的逼迫，为了把它完好地再送还人间。当遇到格外寒冷的冬天时，女神会披上一条头纱，它由最洁白绵软的云朵织成，还点缀着耀眼的星辰，它虽然轻盈但在神力的作用下能抵御最彻骨的冰雪。下一个春天就会有最和煦的风、最温柔的雨和最灿烂的星空。”</p><p>　　菲力克斯没料到自己随口一问又引出他一大段恭维女神的言论。真无聊，他想。</p><p>　　“你好像不那么信女神。”亚修凑近看到他兴致寥寥的脸，“刚才唱颂歌时，我虽然就站在你前面，但也很难听到你的声音呢。”</p><p>　　菲力克斯稍微有点心虚，无论如何这次祈福仪式是为全体将士做的，他不想被别人认为自己不在乎士兵们的性命，但他又懒得向亚修剖析自己对教会的看法，于是敷衍地找了个借口：“我只是不擅长唱歌，真唱出声可能会破坏氛围，呃，甚至惹女神不开心。”</p><p>　　“你太多虑了，只要是真心祈祷，女神不会在意这点细节的。不过就算你没有开口，她也一定能听到你内心诚挚的祷告。”</p><p>　　她还是听不到为好，菲力克斯默默地想着。</p><p>　　亚修却把他的沉默当作了沉思：“菲力克斯虽然总是不那么合群，但是个很体贴的人呢。”</p><p>　　“什么？”菲力克斯一头雾水。</p><p>　　“我是说在这种时候你还担心自己不够动听的歌声影响到别人，你一直顾及着大家呢。”亚修敬佩地看着他，“你就像书里的骑士一样，是我的榜样，总有一天我也……”</p><p>　　“打住。”菲力克斯略显烦躁地抬手制止亚修的称赞。</p><p>　　“对不起，我一时忘了你讨厌骑士精神。”</p><p>　　称赞和道歉都让菲力克斯有些别扭，他干巴巴地说了句没关系，便道了晚安打算回房为明天养精蓄锐。</p><p>　　“愿女神保佑我们都能在今年的大树节见到最美的春天。”亚修的声音与他依旧带着些雀斑的脸同样青涩，但在菲力克斯听来却比蕾雅的长篇大论更有触动人心的力量，他不禁好奇信徒们的想法。</p><p>　　“你真的相信女神吗？”</p><p>　　“对我来说这个问题没有什么意义，信仰女神是我生活的一部分。我从小就习惯于对她顶礼膜拜，最初是因为穷，忍冻挨饿的时候我和弟弟妹妹们常常抱在一起祈求女神垂怜；在我……做了错事后想要赎罪的那段时间，也是她为我指明了道路，我从她那里得到了内心的平静。”</p><p>　　菲力克斯若有所思：“信仰是另一种索取。”他低声说。</p><p>　　尽管这样的说法带着些冒犯的意味，但亚修没有生气：“你说得没错，我很惭愧。”</p><p>　　他们夜风中点头作别。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在决战前的两周时间里，菲力克斯能做的不外乎训练和休息这两件事，但对其他人来说，还有定时定点的祈祷。整个军队里弥漫着浓厚的宗教氛围：人人言必称女神，祝福、保佑之类的字眼也都常常挂在嘴边，每晚都有不少人自发来到教堂。王国军队从未如此安宁祥和，但透过这虚假的表面，菲力克斯也不难看出大家绝望忐忑的心情。</p><p>　　鉴于不论遇上谁自己都会被迫听一堆女神相关的话题，菲力克斯在饭点时干脆端上食物，宁愿一个人躲去钓鱼池边吹着冷风吃饭。</p><p>　　池塘边向来是猫猫狗狗的领地，他端着餐盘走下台阶时不少猫狗踌躇着徘徊着，慢慢向他靠近。菲力克斯目不斜视地坐在空箱子上大口吃着，只盯着眼前清澈的池水，毫不理会蹭在他脚边不停发出呜呜叫声的小动物们。</p><p>　　大部分不速之客见他态度坚决便去别的地方寻找吃食，只有最后一只黑猫端坐在他身前，不出声也不近身撒娇讨食，只是不住地甩着它毛绒绒的尾巴吸引对面的注意力。菲力克斯与它大眼瞪小眼，没成想身下的空箱子咔咔响了两声，他立刻灵敏地跳起身。躲过一劫的他忍不住为自己矫捷的身手小小地自鸣得意，回头便见着本应在盘中的肉已经在黑猫嘴边了。</p><p>　　他就这么与这只猫熟络了起来。之后的几天里他总是为了猫多要一些饭菜，而作为回报，这只猫在吃完后会安稳地窝在菲力克斯的腿上任他抚摸抓挠，这几乎成了菲力克斯训练之余最放松的时刻。</p><p>　　旁人都觉得菲力克斯越来越孤僻，可他自己却由衷地认为与猫相处倒是比与聒噪的人相处愉快很多。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　傍晚昏黄的日光也晒不热越来越凉的地面，菲力克斯不顾黑猫乱蹬的爪子，抓着它的身体两侧将它挪到身旁的空地上，起身掸去一腿的猫毛。白天的训练让他疲惫不堪，此时他只想回房尽早沐浴休息。走到温室门口时，几米开外的一楼宿舍前聚集的一群人引起了他的注意。</p><p>　　几个士兵簇拥在梅尔塞德斯和雅妮特的身边，那两位法师正开心地诉说着自己的信仰技能有了大幅度的提高，而这一定是因为女神为她们的虔诚所感动，继而以此鼓励着那几个看起来精神不振的士兵，那几人倒也真的在听了她们的话之后振奋了一些。</p><p>　　菲力克斯回想起这几天偶尔见到梅尔塞德斯和雅妮特时的情景，记忆中的她们无时无刻不在认真地翻看书本，信仰技能的提升实际上大约来源于此。不远处的她们笑得很真诚，他心里却更不是滋味。</p><p>　　他加快脚步回了房间，入睡时伴随着一声几不可闻的叹息。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　还有三天——本应还有三天。</p><p>　　菲力克斯被一阵快过一阵的钟声惊醒。虽然慌张了几秒，但他对帝国军的偷袭却没有很意外。以他对帝国皇帝的有限了解，那位手腕铁血的艾黛尔贾特选择偷袭似乎是再正常不过的事。菲力克斯敛起心神，胡乱将头发拢成马尾，踏出房门奔赴战场之时，他想这与赴死也无异。</p><p>　　大修道院前方尽是匆忙赶来的将士，他们队形散乱，许多人甚至衣衫不整，口中还念念有词，细细听来全是“女神保佑”。菲力克斯与其他将领不停地向他们喊话以提振士气。还未集合完毕，敌军的飞龙已经在附近盘旋起沙土，王国弓兵们慌忙张开弓紧盯着夜空。</p><p>　　帝国皇帝猩红色的身影从烟尘中缓缓显现，她的角盔在月色下闪着寒光。帝弥托利在见到她的一瞬间握紧了阿莱德巴尔，倒是蕾雅先放言威慑：</p><p>　　“冒犯女神的狂徒，我将亲手折断你的喉咙！”</p><p>　　艾黛尔贾特轻蔑地抬起头：“控制了芙朵拉千万年的邪教必将在今日被彻底瓦解！”</p><p>　　最后帝弥托利几近撕裂喉咙的怒吼震彻云霄：“杀无赦！”</p><p>　　不论王子咆哮得有多大声，这也仅仅是一句没有效力的口号而已。在实力差距和欠缺准备面前，王国军队连连败退，帝弥托利和蕾雅这些将领还可以抵挡敌方的攻势，但士兵们不堪一击，几乎溃不成军；法师们忙着救治越来越多的重伤者，这让王国军队更加被动，许多人向大修道院的方向退回。</p><p>　　但更糟糕的是，他们退守大修道院没多久，帝国的飞行部队就从大教堂的方向飞了过来，他们早已在山后部署了伏兵，黑压压的一片向着王国军队袭来。帝国皇帝下了死手，打定主意要在这里将他们尽数歼灭。</p><p>　　敌人实在太多了。菲力克斯的肩膀开始酸痛，手中的剑也已砍出了不少细小的崩口，在一次对重装士兵的攻击中，不仅自己的虎口被震得发麻，剑刃也被钢盔硌得卷了刃。菲力克斯不做他想，向着敌人掷出这把伤痕累累的剑，又顺手从身边的尸体上拔起另一把。敌人像潮水般涌来，他只能在挥剑的间隙得以喘息。</p><p>　　在又解决一个帝国士兵之后，菲力克斯甩掉剑身的血，终于有了几秒观察周围的余裕。腹部重伤的英谷莉特伏在飞马的背上，卢恩枪上的血顺着她的手流下，混着她自己的血全数滴落在飞马原本洁白的翅膀上；杜笃的头盔被劈开，他半跪着拄着战斧，看起来已经伤得无力攻击；希尔凡的战马被砍断了腿，他重重地摔下马，亚修为了掩护他而放弃了自己眼前的敌人，箭矢击中希尔凡的威胁时，自己也被砍中了手臂；梅尔塞德斯和雅妮特的法术已经耗尽，两个法师不得不拿起武器守护着彼此的后背。</p><p>　　至于他自己，菲力克斯按了按正在流血的右肩，虽然伤口并不很深，但他握着剑的手已经微微发颤。疼痛还是其次，最麻烦的是他感觉自己的体力即将见底，大口喘气时寒冷的空气也让他喉咙干紧。再继续战斗下去，肩膀和虎口的麻木也许会让他连剑都握不住。他干脆伸手除了发绳，一边躲避流矢一边咬着发绳的一端，将自己逐渐无法握拳的手和剑柄紧紧捆在了一起。</p><p>　　他大喝一声扑向附近的敌人，好像腿脚又从地面汲取了新的力量。视线时不时被随风飘舞的长发遮挡，但他已经顾不上这许多了，像是耗空精力后点燃了肉身，脑中沸腾的除了杀敌再无其它。</p><p>　　可这也没有让他再坚持多久，菲力克斯竭力抵挡了敌人的致命攻击也不能避免一道道伤口爬上身躯。极度的劳累和伤痛让他反应越来越迟钝，直到被飞龙尖利的爪子按倒，右肩上刺骨的疼痛逼出他惨烈的哀嚎，他才发现自己正面对的飞龙将领是昔日的同学。</p><p>　　卡斯帕尔自认智商情商都不高，除了会打架没什么其它的优点——如果这算是优点的话，可他很清楚亲手杀掉自己的同学是一件多么让人失落的事，因此从战斗开始他就尽量只攻击素不相识的士兵们。被击倒的这个人曾经和自己同在训练场度过那么多挥洒汗水的日子，他们一同训练，互相切磋，自己甚至受过对方的指点，尽管他们并不在同一个学级。如果不是刚刚远处的修伯特吼叫着命令他尽快杀掉力竭的菲力克斯，他本希望这个除了帝弥托利和蕾雅以外仅剩的王国将领能存活下来。</p><p>　　“死在你的手上，倒也不坏。”菲力克斯说着咳出一口鲜血，他想起最后那次祭祀活动，那些不祥之兆一般的一团团白雾，都预示了现在这一刻。</p><p>　　卡斯帕尔一脸苦恼，犹豫不决。</p><p>　　修伯特的吼声再次从远方传来：“你在磨蹭什么！杀了他！”</p><p>　　“做你该做的。”菲力克斯轻声说。他在战斗中竭尽了全力，他没有任何后悔愧疚，到了现在无可挽回的境地，他坦然地放弃了挣扎，合上眼准备迎接死亡。他太累了，在闭眼的一瞬间就坠入了无意识的漩涡中。</p><p>　　“卡斯帕尔！”</p><p>　　蓝发青年抬头望了望声音来源，无助地大喊一声，手起斧落。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“真不公平，咱们队杀的法嘉斯人也没比别的队少，凭什么让我们来清理战场！”</p><p>　　“就是，其他人都开始休假了，只有我们还没来得及喘口气就又被派来干活，还得挖坑埋这些开始发臭的尸体。”</p><p>　　“呸，幸亏现在天气冷，要是夏天我猜这儿方圆好几里都不能待人。”</p><p>　　“都有完没完了！这一路上就听你们几个废话连篇，赶紧把事儿办完早点回去复命，谁再多嘴一句就把活儿给他一个人包了！”</p><p>　　这一队帝国士兵一边在大修道院外挖坑一边忿忿地抱怨着。当然，帝国已经轻松地赢下了这场战争，他们再也不用担心自己过大的音量会惊动王国军队，这里遍地都是他们的尸首，没什么比死人更让人放心的了。</p><p>　　他们当然不会知道有一个人，只有一个，在他们的争吵声中恢复了意识。菲力克斯头痛欲裂，他花了好一会儿才认识到自己还没有去冥府报到——虽然他带着一身的伤痛，似乎离冥府的距离也并不遥远。卡斯帕尔没有杀自己，他稍稍侧过头，看到地面上那一道被斧头劈开的狰狞的裂痕。</p><p>　　帝国士兵正在清理战场，他刚刚已经隐约听到了，如果他只是一具尸体，如同这里躺着的其他人一样，那他只会任由他们在自己的身上盖满黄沙。可他刚从濒死中醒来，已经死过一次的人求生欲望比任何时候都强烈。菲力克斯尝试动了动受伤最重的肩膀，钻心的痛楚直冲头顶，他咬牙咽下痛呼，远处的帝国士兵似乎完全没有注意到此处的挣扎。</p><p>　　菲力克斯谨慎地翻过身，视线之内唯一能给他一点庇护的只有前方的大修道院，他拖着沉重又伤痕累累的身躯，忍痛攥着地面的枯草一点一点向前爬行，连喘息也压抑在喉中。他沾了血的头发在一夜寒风之后被冻结成块，菲力克斯抓了一把粘在脸上的发丝，自嘲地想着自己如今的狼狈。</p><p>　　但很快他就完全失去了自嘲的心情。他爬过英谷莉特被踩进污水中的绿色斗篷，爬过希尔凡血红的头发，爬过梅尔塞德斯和雅妮特死死握住的手。没什么比此刻更让他清楚地认识到同伴的死亡和王国的覆灭都已是既定的事实。喉中压低的喘息频率陡然快了起来，菲力克斯宁愿不承认这是出于悲痛。</p><p>　　“那儿有个人还没死！”帝国士兵的叫喊在空旷的山野里显得十分突兀。</p><p>　　菲力克斯本想爬进修道院后找到隐蔽处藏身，却在门口被这一声逼得不得不扶着铁门撑起身子。他快速回头看了一眼，只有六七人。若是在平时，菲力克斯从不把这些喽啰放在眼里，而现在，除了逃跑毫无他法。</p><p>　　他踉跄着跑动起来，每跑一步都觉得更加昏沉，好不容易止了血的伤口又开始淅淅沥沥地滴落暗红的血，在他的身后留下一串印记。他不知自己到底要向何处而去，只是好像被磁石吸引着一味向前，穿过大厅之后他已迟缓的大脑才认出前方即是大教堂。</p><p>　　身后的敌人越来越近，他扶着石桥的栏杆蹒跚而行，就在大教堂门口，几支箭射中他的后背和腿部，他重重地倒在门前。日光闪耀着教堂上方的彩窗，他恍惚地盯着炫目的光芒喃喃道：“如果你真的存在，请你……”</p><p>　　几秒之后，帝国的士兵们全都追着菲力克斯来到桥上，顷刻之间伴随着地动山摇的轰响，石桥应声而断。士兵们没有任何反应的时间，他们还未来得及弄清楚发生了什么，山谷中已经回荡着惊恐的呼救声，这群人全数跟着断裂的石桥落入山崖。</p><p>　　倒在教堂门口之后菲力克斯便失去了再次起身的能力，被箭矢射中的地方缓缓涌出一地鲜血，他在又一次昏迷前想，也许是真的已经走到了尽头。</p><p>　　被血模糊的视线最后捕捉到了大教堂门口，他似乎看到某个绿色身影朝着自己走来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>